Along with the development of the technology of LCD panels, LCD panels with narrow viewing angles have been gradually replaced by wide view angle LCD panels.
The traditional wide view angle LCD panels comprise fringe field switching (FFS) wide view angle LCD panels, vertical alignment (VA) wide view angle LCD panels, and in-plane switching (IPS) hard-screen wide view angle LCD panels. The common points among the three types of wide view angle LCD panels lie in that: an electric field between a common electrode and a pixel electrode on an array substrate is employed to drive liquid crystals to rotate, and the rotation degree of the liquid crystals is adjusted by the control of the magnitude of the electric field, and thus the wide view angle LCD panel can be achieved.
Taking the FFS wide view angle LCD panel for example, each sub-pixel comprises a common electrode and a pixel electrode arranged on an array substrate. When one electrode of the two electrodes is a planar electrode, the other electrode is a slit electrode. The slit electrode is arranged above the planar electrode and is opposite to a color filter substrate. Color filters on the color filter substrate are arranged according to the sub-pixels and correspond to the slit electrode of the corresponding sub-pixels on the array substrate.
As illustrated in FIG. 1A, during the operation of the FFS wide view angle LCD panel, an electric field is formed between a slit electrode 2 and a underlying planar electrode 3 on the array substrate 1 and drives the liquid crystals to rotate. In general, an electric field (as shown by equipotential lines 4 in FIG. 1A) between edges of a slit (the part on the slit electrode 2, without filled patterns, is a slit) and the planar electrode 3 is the strongest, and the rotation degree of the liquid crystals is the highest and the liquid crystal (LC) efficiency is the highest here. An electric field (as shown by the equipotential lines 4 in FIG. 1A) between a central section of the slit and the planar electrode 3 is the weakest, and the rotation degree of the liquid crystals is the lowest and the LC efficiency is the lowest here (as shown by an LC efficiency wavy curve in FIG. 1B). Because the LC efficiency is fluctuated on the entire plane, the array substrate 1 suffers the phenomenon of nonuniform light transmittance. That is to say, the light transmittance is high at the place with high LC efficiency and low at the place with low LC efficiency. On the other hand, as the light transmittance of a color filter 6 on the color filter substrate 5, corresponding to the slit electrode 2, is different at different places, the light transmittance of the FFS wide view angle LCD panel is finally varied along with the variation of the LC efficiency. Therefore, the light transmittance of the FFS wide view angle LCD panel suffers loss and become nonuniform accordingly, and thus pictures displayed by the FFS wide view angle LCD panel have bright and dark stripes, and consequently the display effect is poor.
It can be seen that the traditional wide view angle LCD panel has the disadvantages of nonuniform light transmittance and poor display effect.